


don’t think about it; don’t do it

by cece_sprays06



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Did this make you sad? Aw, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentioned Characters, Panic Attacks, Poor Peter, Post Avengers Infinity War, Sad, alexa play despacito, dont mind if I do, write a sad story you say ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_sprays06/pseuds/cece_sprays06
Summary: Don’t think about Peter Parker finally going back to school after the whole “Hi I’m Peter ‘Just Turned To Dust And Back’ Parker” thing.......Aw crap.





	don’t think about it; don’t do it

Don’t think about Peter Parker finally going back to school after the whole “Hi I’m Peter ‘Just Turned To Dust And Back’ Parker” thing. 

Don’t think about Peter Parker casually doing things such as grabbing his books, or writing notes, or other school-like activities. 

Don’t think about Peter Parker, who has said himself that since the infamous spider bite his senses have been dialed to eleven, overhearing a conversation between two girls. 

Don’t think about Peter Parker accidentally overhearing one girl comment offhandedly about how crazy it was that all of those superheroes went to space and wow space that’s so cool that’s like so far away Angie how’d they ever make it home? 

Don’t think about Peter Parker, a kid with obvious anxiety, being absolutely slammed with an incoming panic attack. 

Don’t think about Peter Parker running (stumbling quickly) to the nearest boys’ room. 

Don’t think about Peter Parker fumbling for his phone, somehow managing to unlock it and click the contact icon. 

Don’t think about Peter Parker skipping past May’s name because May is at work May is too busy May shouldn’t have to worry about Peter. 

Don’t think about Peter Parker, in blind panic, clicking Tony’s name.

Whatever you do, don’t think about Peter Parker’s phone ringing and ringing and ringing with no answer. 

Don’t think about Peter Parker immediately stunned, rapid breath halting with realization. 

Whatever you do don’t think about Peter Parker dropping the phone as if burned by it, tears flooding his eyes. 

Don’t think about Peter Parker sinking to the tiles, head resting against the wall, those tears beginning to overflow and cascade down his cheeks. 

Please, please don’t think about Peter Parker, from dust and back, senses dialed to eleven with severe anxiety, remember through the panic that Tony would not answer.

Tony will never answer again.

Because Tony Stark died bringing him back.

....

Aw crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof literally just in it for the pain I cause myself bye


End file.
